The Lovers Within The T Tower
by JAMMER95
Summary: Beast Boy has gone away to a summer camp making both of our favorite pair, come to terms with their emotions. BB/Rae Rae and robin/star.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody!

This is my first Fanfic so bare with me please.

No Copy Right intended therefor : i do not own the teen titans, or Chipotle blah blah blah. :{D enjoy and have a Fantastic day.

Summary: an average day within the love filled T building. Beast boy/raven. as well as robin/Starfire.

Beast boy awoke to the feeling of a certain purple cloaked beauty snuggling up to him in bed. it seemed like only yesterday he had come home from volunteer work, to find raven being A LOT nicer to him, showing him her rarely seen soft side. Beast boy had never thought that he would ever be this far in a relationship with raven, not that he was complaining. It's just that with the way that she expresses herself, he would have never known she was into him unless she bluntly stated otherwise.

Which is exactly what happened, ever since he had gotten back to the T building he had come to call his home, she had dropped hints to him of her feelings. He could have sworn she must had gotten sick or something with how different she was acting towards him.

Everything had been normal before he had left for the summer camp he had volunteered to help out at. For as long as Beast boy could remember kids had loved him, seeing as how beast boy could turn into any and all animals it only made sense kids would have a liking towards him. Beast boy found that when doing any and all activities at the camp, the only person on his mind was Raven. He found it funny, that since leaving her and the others. He had finally come to the conclusion of his feelings for her, yet little did he know a certain person in particular was figuring out the same thing.

Raven found that with Beast boy gone, (which had been her life long dream) she was still having a hard time concentrating on meditation, not because of the house being too loud -quite the opposite actually- but out of lack of her own personal concentration. she couldn't seem to get her mind off a certain green teen. How at that very moment that if he were home, he would be bugging the snot out of her just to see her laugh.

How on the outside she would seem annoyed with the boy, yet within her heart. Raven knew there was nothing she missed more than him doing just that. she loved him for being the only person on the planet to even give her grumpy self the time of day, and the idea of making him laugh at his expense...it meant the world to her. though she would never tell him that.

With beast boy gone, raven was coming to the shocking revelation that her thoughts on the green man were a lot more friendly than she even dare dreamed of before. every time she closed her eyes to begin to meditate, beast boy's image would pop into her head. she couldn't seem to get his laugh out her mind, or his goofy side smile with that one fang sticking out that she had come to love. it soon got to the point that raven needed a break from trying to meditate by going and grabbing a cup of tea.

As Raven was going to grab her routine cup of tea she noticed robin sitting down eating his take out from their favorite chipotle near the tower. As raven neared him, she could smell the steaks aroma of spices and herbs making her mouth fill with anticipational saliva.

"when did you make a chipotle run?" raven asked robin.

"a couple of minutes ago, I just got back. I thought everyone would be hungry, so I got you guys your favorites."

"oh, thank you." Raven said in response to Robin's generosity.

She quickly began to dig into her favorite steak burrito with white rice, pinto beans, beautiful steak, and ooey gooey cheese… yum. in enjoying her surprised dinner she found that unknowingly she had been able to get her mind of beast boy for the moment.

Back at the camp, Beast Boy had woken up from a wonderful dream of telling Raven how he had come to feel for her. Surprisingly she felt the same way, bringing an unexplainable amount of joy to his heart. The dream had felt so real the moment he awoke was kinda a bummer. the Prospect of hanging around children when he could possibly be holding Raven in his arms was depressing in itself, not that Beast Boy wasn't a fan of children.

But come on, any man would chose the girl of their dreams, over children. As he was making his bed, Beast Boy came to the realization that before he had woken up the last bit of the dream he could remember was he and raven leaning in for their first kiss...then nothing, the dream had faded to black because his stupid eye's decided that in that precious moment they needed air. damn them.

As the leader of the titans robin found that raven was missing beast boy before she herself truly recognized it herself. personally robin thought that raven and beast boy would make a wonderful couple seeing it as the example of yin and yang. the idea that opposites attract. Robin knew that if anyone would be able to bring the inner raven out it would be beast boy, and that the only person to truly calm beast boy would be raven.

The only thing he could not wrap his heads around was why they couldn't see this sooner. Robin knew how he felt for a certain alien, and that she felt the same way back. they were always flirting with one another. But, with beast boy and Raven, he just didn't know when the two were flirting. raven's facial expression's took years to fully understand, he could only imagine her flirting facial expressions.

Back in Raven's room, she was finally getting to sleep when she heard a loud bang…

to be continued. :)

comments are welcome. thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everybody!

This is my first Fanfic so bare with me please.

No Copy Right intended therefore : i do not own the teen titans, or Chipotle blah blah blah. :{D enjoy and have a Fantastic day.

Summary: an average day within the love filled T building. Beast boy/raven. as well as robin/Starfire.

Back in Raven's room, she was finally getting to sleep when she heard a loud bang… Starfire had just knocked on her door.

"come in Starfire." Raven said with annoyance clearly oozing from her voice.

"My glorious friend the day of morning has begun, why have you not yet joined us for the eating of breakfast.?" Starfire asked in innocence.

Raven was ready to answer her loving friend with a sarcastic remark before she realized that it was FUCKING morning!

unbeknownst to her she had gone the entire night not being able to fully fall asleep because her brain could not seem to shut its self off. damn her brain, and her new-found love for beast boy.

"I'll be down in a minute. just let me change." raven said to star, not showing her the emotional rollercoaster she had just now realized she was a part of.

At that same moment miles away Beast Boy busy was trying to get a kid off his back for the umpteenth to the children having a fondness of his horseback rides...they NEVER wanted to get off. EVER.

"COME ON KID, LET THE OTHERS HAVE A TURN!" Beast Boy said with exasperation.

He could have easily gotten the kid off if he switched forms, but he knew the kid would probably panicked and break a leg or something. Beast boy made a promise to himself right then and there that if he were ever to volunteer somewhere it would have nothing to do with little children. It was going to be lunch time soon and Beast Boy had not even eaten breakfast yet, the little bastards had woken him up to the cheers of

"HORSYBACK RIDES! HORSYBACK RIDES! HORSEBACK RIIIIIDES!"

All Beast Boy could think about in that moment in time was if it would shut them up, he'd be glad to give them whatever they wanted. As Beast Boy sat down to his late breakfast of pancakes and soy sausage patties he found the urge to call home and see how the group was doing, he missed each and everyone of his loving team members but there was one in particular that made his heart do flips. As Beast Boy took out his communicator, he found himself staring at the thing with a new found wave of nervousness. What if Raven didn't want to talk to him, what if she just shouted to leave her alone...beast boy was used to the love hate relationship. However today he just didn't know if his heart could take that kind of foreplay from her, he missed her so much that the idea that she was not missing him back was gut wrenching.

back at the tower, cyborg was in his garage as usual when raven floated in the room looking like shit. her face, was paler than usual...which was down right scary. her eye's seemed to be a little lost in thought as if she could not get her mind of something, or someone.

"hey, rae...you don't look to good. did you get any sleep last night?"

Raven turned to cyborg with a look so intense that if looks could kill, cyborg would be history.

"I was not able to get my mind of some...things, so no I DID NOT get any sleep last night." Raven said with a hint of pain.

"well, what kinda things where you thinking about? usually you're the first person to fall asleep due to your calm understanding and control of your emotions." cyborg said with concern for his troubled friend.

"I don't know, what do you think of beast boy gone? it's kind of quite now ,no?" Raven said in hope that he would think she was changing the subject, when in reality she was hitting the subject on the nose with a hammer as hard as she could.

"Yeeeeah, I was just thinking the same thing. I miss that boy. his the icky sticky glue that though disgusting and smells like a trucker ate a hot greasy meal to make a dump, holds us together." cyborg said with a tear in his eye.

"Riiiiight, well i kind of agree with you. the beginning of your statement though, not the end. that's just gross." raven could see the tears cyborg was holding back, bringing her own thoughts to how she felt last night.

"you know, i feel like we should see how his doing or something, you know?" Raven said with a hint of longing.

Cyborg's tears went away in a heartbeat. "RAVEN, THAT'S THE BEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!" cyborg was so excited he couldn't seem to think straight.

As the two made their way downstairs, Robin was busy looking at their global maps, trying to think of a way to save a group of people from a villain that was headed towards titans east. Robin had been so concentrated on his work that the stomping of cyborgs mechanical legs couldn't bring his attention away from the map. that is until raven poked her head into the place to tell him about their idea of checking in on BB. Robin being the leader said he would be glad to join the group to talk to their green friend in a moment's time.

On robins way over to the kitchen he could not stop himself from smiling at the thought that raven was letting herself feel emotion, whether she knew it or not.

to be continued :)

comments are welcome. thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everybody!

This is my first Fanfic so bare with me please.

No Copyright intended therefor : i do not own the teen titans blah blah blah. :{D enjoy and have a Fantastic day.

Summary: an average day within the love filled T building. Beast boy/raven. as well as robin/Starfire.

As Robin neared the kitchen he could hear raven and cyborg arguing over who would talk to Beast Boy first.

"I WANT TO TALK TO HIM FIRST HE IS MY BEST FRIEND!" cyborg was yelling

"WELL I WANT TO TALK TO HIM FIRST BECAUSE IT WAS MY FUCKING IDEA!" Raven said, she let it sink in that she was in control.

She then came to the conclusion that she would calmly grab one of their communicator, and begin to act indifferent to the fact that they were about to call her newly discovered crush. All the while the men and women around her were staring at her with awe and shock at her unleashed emotions.

Even Starfire could see her cloaked friend was acting strange this fine morning, making her think that either raven was just grumpy or was indeed missing their beloved shape shifter.

"I believe that we can all talk to Beast Boy at the same time, yes?" Starfire said, she could not see the point in why humans fought over the stupidest things sometimes.

She knew that they would all be able to talk to Beast Boy at some point in time today, so why argue over who did it first?

"Starfire is right you guys, just calm down. we all miss the man, it will take longer fighting over he gets to talk to him first then it will to actual begin or conversations with him." Robin said with a slight blush coming to his face, due to the realization that Starfire was looking at him with a look of gratitude and love.

"Thank you, friend Robin. For agreeing with me that there is no point in arguing. Peace is best." Starfire loved that most about robin, his unique ability to calm a situation down, with just the tone of his voice. However it didn't hurt that he also always knew the right words to say as well. Starfire believed that if there was ever a human meant to be with her, it was without a shadow of a doubt robin.

Back at the camp Beast Boy was still contemplating the pros and cons of calling back home when in the end he came to the conclusion of what the hell. He had taken Raven's wrath before, And the idea of possible getting the best of her before the wrath was well worth it in Beast Boys eye's.

As he called in on home, the titans were still trying to get to a settlement of who would talk to him, and in what order they would do it.

Just as raven came to the conclusion of pressing the call button, the communicator began to buzz on it's own accord. Happy, shocked, and filled with overbearing joy raven answered the phone knowing full well who it would be.

"Hello? RAVEN, CY, ROBIN, STARFIRE? ANYBODY?" Little did Beast boy know that his one and only was the one holding the phone.

"HEY, SNOT BRAIN CUT THE YELLING! We are all right here." raven thanked god, she was able to keep her voice in her usual monotone rasp.

"HEY RAE RAE! HOW YOU DOIN? I MISS YOU AND EVERYONE SOOOO MUCH! OH RIGHT THE YELLING...sorry." Beast boy couldn't contain himself, his heart was doing handstands and back flips to the point of making his chest hurt, not a good thought Beast Boy mentally made a note to himself to check-in with his doc at a later date.

"How have you been? The tower is a lot quieter without you here. And to be honest, it's a little annoying." oh no, she did not just say that! god why, did she just let that slip from her mouth?! he will never let me live that down, raven thought to herself. Why on earth did this boy have to be so enduring.

"DID YOU JUST SAY YOU MISS ME ANNOYING YOU RAVEN?!" oh shit, there it is. out in the open.

"I guess I am just a little delirious, i was not able to get any sleep last night." yeah, that sounds about right. I mean, I could have just said that out of being tired and not meant it no? raven asked her inner emotions for the most logical answers towards her feelings and thoughts as of late.

"NO, NO, its cool raven. I understand you couldn't get you mind off of how much you miss me, that would make any women not able to sleep. the curse of being this good looking i know. it's a burden, but it's my burden to carry." Raven was in shock for a moments hesitation, before realizing that BB was just kidding around...like always.

"yeah, sure. whatever, Beast boy. I have to go, see you when you get back." she left immediately to her room to think the days events through in her head, and it was not even lunch time yet.

"Ok, raven...miss you." Beast boy said in a hushed tone, but it was no use she was long gone.

to be continued. :)

comments are welcome. & above all thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own The Teen Titans

ch 4

the first thing raven could think about the minute she got into her room was how her heart was how hard her heart was beating within her chest. She couldn't have imagined a worse case scenario in how she controlled her emotions. Yet she hated all the shit that she was missing with having to hide her emotions from the outside world. Raven was feeling as if for the first time she could finally think clearly as to how she felt. the thought that beast boy now knew she missed him, felt as if she had just told him she loved him. did Raven love beast boy? she was barely able to wrap her mind about like liking the boy let alone falling in love with him. She would have to figure out exactly how she felt for him sooner or later, BB was after all scheduled to arrive home in two weeks time. meditation, and tea would do her some good right about now.

back in the kitchen beast boy was talking to Cyborg now going on about the activities at the camp, etc. "yeah, i miss you to you big ol' bucket of bolts." Beast Boy said in a somber yet excited voice.

"Don't you be holding out on me, how are the little boogers doing?" said cyborg, he was happy for his green friend to be able to help out at the camp the way he did.

"ehh, they are alright. they keep begging me to give them horseback rides. I am just glad i didn't let it spill that i can become a pterodactyl….now that would be a hot mess." beast boy could only imagine the kind of trouble those children could come up with if they knew that about him.

"HAHA, BOY I miss you BB, the two player's controller misses you too. playing through the one player is just not fun. As a bonus nobody else will even think of playing, Because Robin is too busy being Robin. Starfire is too busy with silkie and shopping. and Raven...well Raven is too busy being locked up in her room, and being cranky with the lack of sleep." cyborg was still slightly worried about his dark friend. he reminded himself to check in with her as soon as the conversation with BB had come to a close.

"I know buddy, i know. i miss playing Resurrection of the monkey's 4 too. I won't be gone for much longer though. Just think two weeks and I will be back before you can say BOOYAH, ha-ha. And yeah, Raven did not sound the same...I am really worried about her. Is everything ok? Did something happen when you guys were out fighting at all?"

"No, and thats the weirdest part. every since you have been gone, she has been acting so strange….wait a minute. . . . BEAST BOY, do you know what this could mean?!" cyborg knew that in his heart it was a little far fetched, and that if Raven got wind of him filling BB's head with these thoughts he would be a dead man. However cyborg just did not care at this moment in time.

"CY, you're not telling me what I think your telling me bro are you?" Secretly Beast boy's heart was racing, his hands were sweating, and his mind was running on pure adrenaline. His beloved WAS thinking of him...at least he could interpret it that way.

"BB, I don't know. let me get back to you on that thought in a few hours time ok?" Cyborg wanted to talk to Raven even more so to see the inner workings of the mysterious cloaked beauty's mind. "Beast Boy, be honest. How do you feel about Raven? everything the good and the bad."

"Truthfully, Cy? I do not know. I honestly saw her as a friend when i walked out of that tower no more than a week ago. However as time has started to pass, here at camp...she is the only thing that has been on my mind. All I seem to think about is all the times i have tried to unsuccessfully make her laugh." all of this was 100% true, All BB wanted to do was make Raven smile. Now he was starting to figure out all he wanted to do was her his. he knew that deep within his heart he loved her, and wanted to keep her safe and sound.

"BB, I think that right there is falling. And falling Hard, would say this theory is correct?" cyborg was giddy in the thought of bringing the two mismatched titans together. after all in cy's mind he was the local love doctor.

"you don't think it's a stupid idea of falling for Raven? that there is a chance for us, to you know make it as a couple. or for me to even get anywhere with her. I mean, you know her cyborg...she is not the easiest person to get along with, and the idea of her actually falling for someone is a pretty far fetched thought." who was BB kidding, Raven was out of his league. She was a Beauty from another world. the half human, half demon child who is the only surviving spawn of trigion. who did Garfield Logan think he was to get anywhere with her. For godsakes the man was Green, had pointed elf ears, and FANGS.

"Beast Boy...are you Beating yourself up? don't be like that bro, any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you in their life. you are a wonderful, loyal, funny, good looking dude who just happens to help save the world on a daily bases. So what if you are Green? I am 83% robot, and you don't see me beating myself up over it. look at the bright side of everything, you are the only Person Raven really ever seems to care about, or even show any emotion other than annoyance towards." cyborg knew how to cheer up his little green friend unlike any other.

"your right Cy, could you do me a favor and keep an eye on rav? And please do get back to me when you come up with something." Beast boy was happy to have gotten that off his chest, and he was grateful that Cyborg knew just the right words to say to BB in his time of need.

"BEAST BOY, GREETING. HOW IS THE SUMMER OF CAMP GOING?" Starfire said in excitement to hear her friends voice.

"goood star. where were you a minute ago? did you hear what me and cyborg were just talking about?" beast boy asked in surprised shock, if starfire knew about BB's feelings he didn't know how long she would be able to hold her toung from telling Raven the truth.

"of course i did!"...

to be continued have a good day thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own The Teen Titans

summary: BB Is away at summer camp, leading Raven and himself to figuring out how they feel about one another.

"Of course I did, You are simply being a good friend, & are concerned with Raven. Yes?" Starfire was just purely happy to be speaking with her green friend, whom she missed terribly. the house was too quiet without him.

Beast boy sighed with relief, "Yup, that's exactly what happened Star. So how have you been? how is fighting crime without me, Dull right? the house must be quite too." BB could rest at ease knowing his alien friend would not become suspicious with how tense he had seemed no more than a minute ago.

Starfire was astounded to hear what BB had just stated "Beast boy, how ever did you know about the quietness, and Dull sense that has filled our home?"

Starfire was Known to be as Polite as Possible, So the idea of telling Beast boy the house was quiet without him would have never crossed her mind.

"it's ok star, I know it's quite without me there it's all good. How is Cyborg doing without me there? I know he said he misses me and stuff but please tell me he's trying to have a social life. For example going out on a date with Jinx." Beast Boy knew that Cyborg had a soft spot for the girl.

"why, Indeed. Cyborg is as a matter of fact going on date's with Jinx. Have you Found any women of interest in the romance area of your own life, Beast Boy? Starfire kind of guessed the answer would be no, since he was never really smooth with other ladies.

It was at that very moment that BB came up with an idea, was it mean of him to do this to Raven? Possibly, but if it made her feelings for him a lot more clear, than he was willing to do anything. It was because of this thought that BB said the next few words.

"How did you know Starfire?! there is this one camp counselor girl that I have been talking to. She is giving me good vibes, & everything but at the same time i don't know if there is someone back home that i should be waiting for instead. You know?"

Beast Boy could only hope that She did not think that he was hitting on her, he knew she was Robin's girl. It was for that reason that Beast Boy asked the taboo question

"How about yourself? Have You and Robin been talking to one another, about hmmm let's see a date?" he knew he hit a sore spot, yet he also knew that it was for the best, so as to clear up any confusion Starfire might have conjured up from his prior statement.

"Beast Boy...why do you ask me such a question? Is it not seen as Rude on your Planet to try and point out another man's affection for a women. Especially before the man is ready to state his Feelings toward her?" Starfire asked in surprise. She had been sure nobody knew of her and Robin's secret affection for one another.

"DUDE, Starfire It's ok. I am sure everybody would be happy for you two if and when you two decided to get together. No need to act coy, we all know of your guy's liking for one another." Beast Boy felt bad for having to had put his friend under fire. He knew she was only trying to be nice, And that out of sure desire of making sure he was alright, asked him how he was doing at camp, and most importantly his love life.

Starfire was shocked, yet grateful for her green friends kind words. however she felt that she owed it to him to continue on about HIS own love life.

"So Dear friend, do explain your stance on the matter of this said girl counselor." She could not understand as to whom he would be waiting on here back at-...it couldn't be, could it? Starfire was becoming filled with glee at the possible idea of Beast Boy having feelings for her one and only girlfriend.

"When you state you have someone you are waiting on here back at home...is it possible that you mean our dear friend Raven?!" Starfire was practically jumping with joy for the two.

"um, star...can you promise me something?" Beast Boy could not believe he was going to go through with this.

"I promise you on the life of my wonderful KANORFKA!" Starfire practically yelled out of anticipation.

" Is the room clear?" BB did not want Raven to hear a word of what he was about to say.

"YES!" Starfire felt like she couldn't take anymore waste of time. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"OK,THEN...bring the communicator up to your ear, I will tell it to you then." Starfire did as he asked and waited for the glorious few seconds of BB's confession.

"I think I am falling for Raven. Though honestly I never saw her in that way until I came here. Being away from her for this long has brought my feeling to my full attention...do you think I have any chance? She is so great, and I am well me."

Beast Boy asked his truthful friend with fear, He knew that if anyone were to be truthfully and Brutally Honest with him it would be her...But BB also knew that Starfire could not hold a secret to save his life. Essentially he was feeding himself to the dog's, or in this case Raven. The idea of sharing how he now felt with her was heart stopping. Beast Boy also knew that in telling Star his feelings for her, he was basically telling Raven as well.

"Beast Boy, though I believe you lack certain hygiene related qualities, I do feel that within my Heart the two of you are perfect for one another. you are how they say the yin to her yang." Starfire was so happy for Raven she could scream.

"...thank you? I Guess I never thought about it that way." Beast Boy was enthralled to finally have a firm grip of how to handle him and Raven's Relationship. yet, there was still one thing he needed to ask Starfire to do for him. He could only hope that she would be able to keep his feelings for raven under wraps until he got back home.

"Starfire, Could you do me a big favor? could you see if Raven feels the same way about me? Kind of start conversations with her about what she thinks of me or something. Bring up "Kelly" the counselor girl to break the ice, cool?" BB was hopeful.

"I will, try my best!. and her name is kelly right? do you like her in the least?" Starfire was curious.

"no, I Do Not, I only have feeling for one girl in particular, and she wears a purple cloak."

to be continued :)

comment are welcome, & have a wonderful day.

your's truly,

JAMMER95


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own The Teen Titans

summary: BB Is away at summer camp, leading Raven and himself to figuring out how they feel about one another.

Starfire looked to her right to see that Robin was coming into the kitchen for his turn to speak to Beast Boy, it was at that very moment she felt in her heart that it was time to check in on Raven. Little did our alien friend know that a certain robot was doing the same.

"Star, You done talking to BB yet?" Robin was curious to see how the jokester of the house was doing being surrounded by children who thought on the same level as him. *He must either be in heaven, or Find it beyond annoying to be surrounded by people with the same mind set of; Pranks, Pranks, Fart jokes, And more importantly Pranks.* thought Robin.

"HEY, ROBBIE BOY! how's it hanging?" BB was pretty sure his leader missed him, but he didn't want to push Robin, Beast Boy knew where his limits were with him. However since BB had not been home in the past week or so he could not tell if anything had Robin overstressed, therefor He did not want to cross a line unknowingly. It was for that reason that BB kept his cool.

"Hello, Beast Boy. How is camp working out for you? the kid's treating you well, or are you their latest punching bag." Robin said with a hint of smugness, he could sense that it was the latter purely by the amount of time it took BB to respond to Him.

"...ehh, it's so-so. They find it to be the coolest thing in the world that I am able to shapeshift into any animal I want. However I highly doubt they remember that it is still me under all the fur or scales. leading them to be a little too rough for my taste." BB found it difficult to stay positive when talking about the little snot for brains he had to call children.

"Well, It will all be over before you know it. Just think in a few weeks time you will be back home, making tofu patties, and egg's." Robin felt bad for the green man, he Knew he was only trying to help out in the camp. But that it didn't mean he would be able to keep his joy while being there. Secretly he suspected BB to mostly be Cranky not due to bratty children, but out of missing Raven...though he doubted BB would want to talk of such things. As a matter of fact robin was starting to wonder if Beast Boy had yet realized his feeling for the cloaked Beauty.

"argh, don't remind me. You would think that such thoughts would help make the last few week's go by...but it doesn't trust me, when I let myself think about it all it would keep me awake at night." Beast boy's mind was starting to drift onto thoughts other than the kids or sleep. He was contemplating on asking Robin what he should do if he were to have realized his feelings for someone in particular. Yet, in the end BB found it best not to bring up the idea in fear that robin would frown upon such thoughts.

"Well, Robin...I got to go. The children need the "adults" to make them dinner, and tonight is my turn to cook. They better like Tofu, ha-ha. keep in touch, I liked talking to you guys today, it keeps me going." BB did not think he was ready for the not so pleasant task of cooking an armada of tofu...he could not understand how or why Starfire always insisted on cooking for her friends. In Beast Boys mind it was never a fun task.

"Alright, BB. Will do, and Hey don't work too hard. Thats an order." Robin said with a smile on his Face, he Hadn't truly realized until now that BB was the person that made being a hero easier for the group. BB's light sense of humor and jokes made making hard choices bearable.

During Robin's conversation with BB, Cyborg was on his way over to Raven's room on a mission. He was to try and do the impossible of having Raven open up to Him about a certain green boy. As Cyborg made it to raven's room he quickly thought about giving up, and leaving it up to BB. Cyborg liked not causing any trouble within their home, and the thought of Raven upset with him was frightening in itself.

"...Rae Open up, please? there is something I need to talk to you about. I promise I won't take too much of your time. it's kind of important, please Raven." Cyborg hoped that he came off as sincere to his shy friend. He knew that getting her to open her door in the first place was an impressive feat in itself.

Raven had just started getting comfortable within the confines of her bed, when she heard Cyborg practically begging for her to give him a moment of her time. she realized had she been deep in meditation she would have ignored the man without a moments hesitation. However, since that was not the case, Raven knew that she could never so mean as to completely ignore her friends. But, that didn't mean she couldn't be short with him.

"...Cyborg, what do you want. I am kinda busy right now." Raven said with a hint of annoyance.

"Raven...please realize that you came into my alone time earlier, and I welcomed you with open arms. Even though I too had been busy cleaning out my car's engine. I would hope that as a friend you would do the same for me." Cyborg knew that his guilt trip had worked on the women, out of the fact that he could hear her footsteps growing closer.

Raven knew that cyborg was right, though she did not have to state it. She quickly and swiftly walked towards her door with a hint of what was to come.

"thank you, Um...Raven?" Cyborg watched as raven curtly opened her door and proceeded to her bed as if she had not just invited someone into her room. She felt that he knew her well enough to skip the pleasantries. "Cyborg make it quick, Like I said I am busy." Raven felt that the reality was she just wanted to make their heart to heart end as soon as she could, she had never felt within her heart that she had the warm feminine touch like Star, where one was able to be helpful towards the needy. Raven also doubted that she was very good at being able to cheer others up when they were down, either. Which in truth made her feel unlovable...how could anyone love someone who was unable to make them feel loved, the way they should. The way she knew that they would gladly make her feel, without much thought or work. She felt that it would be more hurtful towards herself, more so than the latter. She never admitted it to anyone, but she hated disappointing her friends...more than life itself.

"I am listening, Cyborg. But know that you have 10 minutes so make em last." Raven knew he could tell she didn't mean it, but that being nice for a change would not work with her facade.

"well, I was just wondering how you are feeling. You have been acting a little strange since Beast Boy went away, and I just want to make sure your ok...we all miss him you know? it's ok to admit it." Cyborg did not want to make it painfully obvious that he knew of her feelings for the grass stain, he knew she was bright enough to read between the lines.

"What are trying to say Cyborg? That I miss him because of a crush? If so...think of your next few words carefully." Raven knew he knew of her feelings and that there was no denying it any further. However she could always stall.

"Now don't get like that with me Rae, You know I care about you, and want what is best for you. You also know that whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. therefore it is because of that thought, that I bring to your attention the lack of hygiene the green man attains. Do not get me wrong... He is my best friend, and I would do anything for the man. But honestly what do you see in him?!" Cyborg asked with curiosity.

"Well Cyborg, to answer your question...I don't really know. He has just kind or grown on me, you know?" Raven said with a look of remembrance of all the times he and her had shared throughout their friendship.

"mmhmm, like mold." Cyborg said with a thought of how their green friend was a funny character to get used to, let alone come to like.

"ha, yeah. good one." Raven was over the act of hiding her true emotions, and apparently "happy" was dying to be freed. Raven wondered how her emotions would act out when Beast Boy did find his way back into the tower. God, how that boy had better watch out for himself.

"HEY, did I just make you smile? Rae Rae, you know BB would kill me if he knew I made you smile, before he could." Cyborg could never understand that Boy's need to make Raven laugh, or smile until now.

"just wait until he get's home…" Raven said with a smug look.

To be continued :{D

REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME. THEY ARE WHAT DRIVES ME TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS. the more I get the more I write :)

AS always have a wonderful day, and God Bless.

JAMMER95


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Teen Titans, I own nothing.

Whatever though, ENJOY!

Wait I lied, ONE more thing before you start reading. I am going to start stating as to who's POV is who's from here on out. I was getting tired of stating everything through a third party. the reason being is that It did not feel as intimate.

* * *

Beast Boy's P.O.V

UGH, STUPID CLOCK! I swear that thing is moving a lot slower than usual on purpose. I want the day to just be over! Simply so I can call in again tomorrow to see how Raven is doing. Is that so much to ask? Hopefully either Cy or Star would have some kind of story on Raven for me by then.

Damn it, back to reality... I still have 5 pounds of tofu left to cook, Dang Kids. Why couldn't I have volunteered at a normal summer camp? you know, where the kids have to make themselves dinner, learning how to "fend" for themselves… as if opening a can and eating it's insides counted. Now when I was their age (oh god, I finally said that saying...I am getting old) I knew how to fend for myself, growing up in a local tribe of africa will do that to any man. Especially if the child's parents died in a tragic accident, leaving them to be cared for by the tribe leader. like it had been for me. Thank god, I had my powers, cause the tribes witch doctor hated me…Talk about fending for yourself.

The man was crazy, He wanted me dead. making it hard for me to really grow up in a "normal" atmosphere. I was always having to watch my back, unable to trust anybody. But that is all over now, Because now I am with the titans whom I trust with all my heart. More importantly Raven, whom I Gave my heart.

"ORDER UP! COME GET IT WHILE ITS HOT!" I am always complaining about the children, but really they are ok. I mean rough around the edges, but then again who wasn't? I know I am not perfect, mostly because Raven is always reminding me, but still.

"HELLO?! PEOPLE, DINNNER IS SERVED!" Ok, where were the little nuggets? they better not have gone off into the woods it's getting dark outside, and I know for a fact that we have mountain lions in the area, trust me I can sense them.

"Don? Nicole, Katie? where are You guys?!" uhh, now I gotta go find them...this better not be a prank.

As a walked out of the kitchen area of the campsite, I noticed Bear claw markings all over the floor of the right side of camp. Oh NO! WHY DID I NOT HEAR THE BEAR? I mean I should have sensed it or something, But There was nothing to sense. As I sniffed the Air I noticed scents of pine, Dust, and Pollen...But no Bear, that's Bizarre.

"TINA! TERA! JIMMY! KYLE! EVAN! JOHNNY! PHIL! KENNY! TIMMY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" I began to shape shift into a falcon to look overhead, when Don the head of Camp came out of the bush's looking like he'd been running for his life.

"TERA, she's been taken by the Bear! He has her in his claws and won't let go! Do Something BB Please!" Don cried out with Tears running down his face.

"ok! POINT ME THE WAY!" I yelled out before transforming into the falcon once more. Don pointed south and tried to keep up, but I was long gone. I saw her in an instant. Her Blond hair was like a flashing light for me, I am coming Tera hold on.

As I changed into another Bear, the other one turned to look at me in confusion...she was not trying to hurt Tera. She was simply Claiming her as her new cub, Apparently she had a similar scent to that of her newly deceased baby cub.

"No, I am sorry Mama Bear, But you can not have her. She already has a home. Please, set her down. And we can try to find you new bear to care for... Hopefully one without a parent." I spoke to her in bear form, to Tera is sounded like pure Growling noises but to the Mama Bear it was her native tongue.

It was enough for her to place Tera down gently. And in doing so, Tera ran to me. all the while saying "You Saved me!"

I Hugged her back, However I stayed in my bear form, because I was going to try and help the Bear in finding a new cub, my word is my word.

"Wait, one second. Mama Bear, Tera needs to wait for her, Um Papa bear." I did not think she would know what the word counselor meant. It was in that moment that Don reappeared, with a look crossed between amazement, and gratitude.

"BB, You saved her! Thank You! Come on sweetheart, let's let Beast Boy talk to the Bear." Don walked off with Tera in tow, but not before giving me a thumbs up in the process.

It took me two hours before we found a stray cat, that I explained the situation to, and who gladly took Mama Bear upon the offer of shelter, and free meals. By the time I made it back to the campsite, the children had already been tucked into bed, and were sound asleep.

"That was one Hell of a show, Beast Boy. As head of the camp, I can not thank you enough. Just the thought of what could have happened had you not volunteered this year, God." Don said with again a look of awe.

"hehe, well you know what they say...everything happens for a reason." I could not wait to hit the sack. Apparently, I got what I wanted...the clock did speed up that night, and by I mean by a lot.

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

After the talk with Cyborg, I began to meditate from within the confines of my bedroom when I heard another knock on my door.

"it is merely I, Your friend Starfire." Starfire stated.

"Um, Come on in. It's not like I was busy doing anything important like meditating, or something that could you know keep my emotions in check...as to not blow us all up." I mumbled. However, Somehow I forgot she had super hearing.

"haha. Raven you are funny, that is use of the sarcasm is it not?" Starfire said in innocence.

Ugh, I did not deserve such a great friend, "Yes, Starfire it is. So what's up? why did you want to see me?" I asked feeling kind of bad that she had heard my last statement.

"is not the ceiling, what is up? or the sky? and Oh well...I just wanted to see as to how you are doing as of late. I have been rather selfish, And have not tried to have one of the girl talks with you in a while." Star said with an unreadable expression.

"um, Yeah. No I have been good, and No you're not selfish, starfire you have just been really busy the last few days." I smiled, she was such a wonderful friend, I hated that I was always sort of distant from her, on my own accord.

"well, ok. If you insist, Um...Raven? Might I ask you how you feel about a certain Green Man?" …

To be Continued :)

JAMMER95

* * *

Comment, please with a gigantic cherry on top...unless you don't like cherry's then thats cool. Just think of a Lot of whipped cream, and hot fudge. (yum!) Great, Now I am hunger...screw you.

Just kidding, Have a good day Folks!

That reminds me every time I ever hear the word Folks, I think back to my Photo teacher in high school. He used to call everyone "Folks" with this annoying High pitched voice. Not to mention that every girl example name used was "sally cream cheese" and the boys name was no better they were all "Mortimer's" no joke he'd state "HEY FOLKS! If you see a Mortimer using something, and not putting it away be a sally Cream cheese and pick it up." -_- High School Man, High school. Enough of my babilling though. Go check out my profile for more BB and Rae Rae stories Yo!


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

HEY GUYS! Sorry, I know I have been gone for a couple of day's. It's Just been very busy, with college, and Being a Barista For the biggest Bookstore chain in the U.S. However no matter how busy I get know that I won't give up on any of my stories, because I have 4 going right now lol. Anyway enough of my babbling enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

What am I supposed to say right now? If I don't lie to Star then She will no doubt tell Robin, or most importantly Beast Boy. If I do lie to star then what kind of friend would I be? Ugh. Why, does allowing my emotions out more have to be so difficult? Just do it Raven, You told Cyborg, it would be wrong to keep it from Starfire now.

"I, well...I Guess he has grown on me."

"I do not fully understand, how does one Grow on another person? I do not see him here on you…" Starfire said while turning her head to the side in confusion.

"No, Um…" God how do I explain this to her without utter embarrassment. Just get this over with. tell her you like him, then she'll stop pestering you. " I have fallen for him Starfire." wait, no wrong wording, now she will think I actually have fallen on top of him, mental face palm...way to go Raven.

"Fallen?! is he hurt? Are You Hurt? When did you fall onto Friend Beast Boy, Raven?" Starfire looked at me with concern.

"...His fine, and I am Fine, agh. I meant to state that I have like him, Star"

"Oh, ok...I see Now, So you like Beast Boy more than a normal friend, Like a Beast Friend? Or do you mean you like Beast boy...The way I *Confession* like Robin?" Starfire said with all the while blushing as a red as a tomato.

"The latter. I mean, the second one Star." I keep forgetting when to not say anything in "well Known" sayings...because apparently they are not known well enough throughout the galaxy. Wait a minute, did she just confess to liking Robin?! "Wait a second, Starfire did you just state that you like Robin?!" I asked in mock surprise, yet still happy for my Girlfriend. Finally, now I don't have to be the center of our "girl talk".

"He-he, well I believe that I do, as you Humans say have a "crush" on him. However, To what you just stated, Hurray! I have always felt that you and Beast Boy were meant to be together in the end!" She got up and began to jump up and down in joy.

I simply waited until she was done, and then said in response to Starfire's statement.

"wait, you knew? what do you mean you knew? how on earth could you have known of this factor, if I myself only recently came to the realization. I did not feel this way about beast boy, before he left for the camp, did you know this as well...or did you just feel that in the end when we grew up, me and him would have occurred?" my Brain actually hurts with all of these questions...I usually know all the answers to things, so having so many questions at once is rather a new feeling. And It is not one that I like, I feel Incompetent...like Beast Boy. Raven, Stop it, you can not be like that towards the guy anymore, he won't ever fall for a girl who continually makes fun of him.

"why would You have just found out about your true feelings towards Beast Boy, friend Raven? I Honestly believed that you and him have always secretly liked one another, LIke Robin and I. Is that not why you two are always as you say flirting?" Starfire looked at her in confusion.

"it's not that simple Star...and what are you talking about Flirting? How and when did we ever flirt?" I am actually curious to see what Starfire thinks flirting is. Seeing as how she feels a pizza should be topped, anything could have been an answer.

"well, When he would always try and make you smile of course! He has always had a soft spot for you Raven, whether you knew it or not." Starfire said with a thought that it was completely obvious.

"...I Never thought about it all that way, Starfire. Thank you, I guess I can be kind of dense when it comes to emotions and relationships. ha you know?" I can not believe that Starfire actually had a point to me and Beast Boy's "relationship" I did not think about his actions as anything but a play to annoy me. However now things are different, I am starting to think that he would do what he did out of affection for me...but I can not get my hopes up, he could have simply been being a good friend.

Emotions suck…

* * *

Beast Boy's P.O.V

Duuude People suck, I can't get them off my back over saving Tera. Don't get me wrong, I am very happy she is ok, and That I was able to save her, but in the end...isn't it a superHero's job to help the public? I do it on the daily, and Yet I HAVE NEVER BEEN THANKED SO MUCH WITHIN MY ENTIRE LIFE. I mean seriously say thank you once, and I will understand how grateful you are, it does not mean that I will find you rude if you end your thanking there.

"For the millionth time, you are welcome Don. It is my JOB to help save people, you know since I am a SuperHero and all? I mean would you expect any less, for example if there was a fire, and you had a fireman volunteering with you this year, would you not think he would know what to do?" I said with a hint of annoyance, I don't mean to sound upset with the guy...but, there is only so much thank you's I can take.

"I, well, yes. I did not think of it that way. It's not everyday that you have a Titan around to help like you have haha, Am I right?!" Don was looking at BB with a look of awe.

oh for crying out loud Don, I have been around you for how long...I am not THAT cool. I can not believe that I am thinking like this, but what I would give to hear an insult from Raven right now. speaking of, I need to check in with the others...see what she has to say about me.

"well, it's been a great convo Don...But I gotta go, Check in on the Tower." I said while starting to walk away, Because once Don starts talking...it would take the world ending from getting him to stop. And I thought I talked a lot, I wonder how Raven would react to him.

"OH YEAH! BB, HAVE FUN...GOTTA CHECK IN TO MAKE SURE THAT WORLD IS NOT IN DANGER RIGHT?!" Don was having to scream his last statement, due to me basically running from him.

Finally! I am free from don, the children, and the other counselors. Raven here I come.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS! they bring a smile to my face.

seriously you are awesome.

sincerely,

Justine (AKA: JAMMER95)


End file.
